Puddles are Evil
by Pixieblade
Summary: Gonou and Gojyo meet at the orphanage; everything has a beginning.


**Puddles are Evil**

58/K

AN: I've been wanting to write a little thing for this picture for a while now and the recent snow storm here in the North East gave me the impetuous to do just that. It's an AU but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Gonou watched as the Sisters herded the newcomer inside from the shadows of the small chapel alcove. He could see the dirty lines where tears had slid down the bronze cheeks, but though the boy's lips quivered, he refused to cry in front of so many strangers. Gonou understand that steely resolve better than the Sisters seemed to. They took turns crossing themselves in fear and brushing the boy's crimson hair back from brilliant cherry red eyes and cooing false assurances. It was just another reason he hated them.

Mother Superior wasn't all bad in his eyes, the old woman, wrinkly beyond belief, shooed the younger Sisters of Mercy away with a snap of her wrist and dark look. She 'tsked' the boy, her gaze raking over the bruises and cuts littering his skin, the ragged way his clothes hung from his too thin shoulders and the dirty hair. Shaking her head at him she called out into the quiet of the sanctuary.

"Cho Gonou, I know you're there boy, come here!" while he wasn't surprised the sharp woman had noticed him slinking after them, he was surprised she called him on it; normally even Mother Superior gave him a wide berth.

"Mam." He murmured quietly, walking with resolution towards the bent figure of the Sister and the wide eyed new boy.

She looked him over wearily, taking in the new tape holding his glasses together at the bridge of his nose and the rumpled collars of his shirt and split bottom lip. He'd been in another fight it seemed, but knowing the recalcitrant child he'd taken the beating without uttering a word in his own defense. She sighed and put a sure hand on the other boy's shoulder drawing him in front of her.

"Gonou, this is Gojyo, he'll be staying here for a short time and I'd like you to look after him for me."

He raised an eyebrow at that; no one ever sought him out for anything but target practice or chores, there must be something wrong with the boy before him. He nodded his head minutely and reached out a hand, pausing when the other flinched and frowned. He hned and narrowed his green eyes challengingly before reaching out and wrapping the delicate fingers around the boy's wrist and tugged lightly.

"I'll show him the washroom first, then the dormitory. Can I bring our dinners to the room?" he asked softly as he pulled the boy to his side.

Mother Superior hid a faint smile, no one contradicted Cho Gonou when he set his mind to something and the quiet boy would help keep the other children away from their new lost lamb. "Very well. He's in your hands, Gonou, take good care of him."

Gonou turned on his heel and silently walked away through the chapel and sanctuary, Gojyo trailing behind him sullenly, bottom lip being worried between sharp teeth. Gonou could smell the blood on him. "We'll get you cleaned up first and then something to eat."

Gojyo just nodded his head, eyes large in his small face and hair hanging limply to his chin. Coming around a corner Gonou hissed and jerked him back into a dark hallway and against his side forcefully.

"Wha-mph?!" Gojyo squirmed against Gonou's grip trying to dislodge the hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh…they'll hear us." He hissed sharply into Gojyo's ear, but dropped his fingers from the boy's mouth, pulling him even closer against his thin frame.

"Who?" Gojyo whispered, craning his neck to see around the corner.

"Brad; he's our dorm monitor. He doesn't like anyone 'different', so please be quiet until he leaves."

Gojyo worried at his bottom lip again until Gonou sighed softly and the tension left his small body. He twined their fingers together and stepped out into the hall boldly. Looking back at the red-head he smiled slightly and tugged. Gojyo followed after a moment's hesitation.

"Why are you helping me?" Gojyo asked as they neared the rectory that housed the boy's dormitory and washrooms.

Gonou glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, "You're like me. They'll pick on you if you're not careful or smart. Brad's big so he can't fit into places that we can. Just remember to never get caught against a wall or by yourself." Gojyo watched the other boy try to put a thought in order, nodding his head as he seemed to debate with himself over something before those green eyes turned back to him, a shadowed look darkening their edges.

"They…they'll pick on you worse if they see you with me, but try and stay close anyways. They're more afraid of me than anything, so you should be okay until you get use to the place."

Gojyo cocked his head to the side as Gonou dropped his hand to push open the heavy oak doors to the boy's dorm. "Why are they afraid of you?" he asked confused, the boy was so thin he gave Gojyo a run for his money, surely he couldn't be that much of a threat.

Gonou shrugged again as he looked around quickly, dragging Gojyo in behind him and shutting the door with a resounding thud. "My family's messed up and I don't try to play nice with them. They cry whenever things get bad or they get scared; they don't realize we're the lucky ones. Brad is the worst. His dad use to beat him, so he thinks he can do the same to any of us that are smaller than he is." Gonou clicked his tongue and rummaged through a chest of clothes in the corner.

"Here, these should fit. Come on, I'll show you the necessity."

"Necess..ity?" Gojyo frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"Bathroom." He explained, fingers once again tangled with Gojyo's as he walked over to another door on the other side of the cavernous room. "That's another reason they don't like me. I don't like dealing with them so I read. 'Smarty-pants' and 'Four-eyes,' like I haven't heard that before." He grumbled, pushing open the door with his shoulder.

"Here. The toilet is to your right, baths to your left." Gonou eyed the other critically before pulling him to the left. "For reference the Sisters make us clean them and the dorm in groups of four twice a week. We rotate shifts every other week. Knowing Brad, he'll make us do the next shift since you're new and he hates me, so try not to make to big of a mess in here."

Gojyo was prodded into a smaller room filled with four small baths and an equal number of shower heads. There was a line of stools in front of the showers and a small locker against the far wall; a single long window was cloudy and streaked high above the locker. He thought he probably couldn't reach it even if he stood on the wooden stool.

"Go ahead and take those off, we need to get you clean before I can treat your wounds."

"Huh?" Gojyo asked dazed.

Gonou sighed softly and placed the bundle of clothes in the locker to keep them dry and gathered up some soap, shampoo, and a wash cloth. Walking back to Gojyo's side he placed the bucket and items beside the stool and prodded the boy's shoulder. "Please take your clothes off and sit down on the stool, Gojyo."

"Oh, oh yeah, sorry." He mumbled red-faced.

The water was icy as Gonou dumped the bucket over his head. Gojyo flinched from the cold, gooseflesh raising on his arms as he jerked away and hissed sharply.

"Sorry, we only get hot water in the evenings before bed. Here." He handed him the soap and washcloth and stepped away, Gojyo's dirty clothes gathered into a small bundle in his hands. "Scrub up while I drop these in the laundry. I'll help you with your hair in a moment."

Gojyo took the slippery bar and scrubbed it manically against the coarse cloth until a weak lather foamed up and started washing. He was about to rinse off, shivering in the cold when Gonou appeared by his side again like a shadow. He'd never heard the boy approach.

"Here. It's not much, but I managed to heat up a bit of water for your hair on the radiator." Gonou frowned thoughtfully and dunked a pinky into the steaming liquid, nodding when the pale flesh turned a sharp fuchsia and poured half over the red-head.

"Argh! That's hot!" Gojyo gasped as the hot liquid streamed soap into his eyes and made foamy rivulets run down his bare chest and legs.

"Not really, you're just cold from the water earlier. Hold the washcloth over your eyes and shut your mouth before you get soap into them." Gonou stated softly, running his fingers through the wet hair once before scrubbing in some of the lavender scented shampoo they all used.

Carding his fingers through the hair and massaging the clean smelling liquid into the boy's scalp Gonou wondered briefly at their new addition. Even under Mother Superior's orders it was odd that he'd not only helped Gojyo, but had even taken to talking to him. Maybe it was because Gojyo reminded him of himself, too skinny, too quiet, too lost. Or it could be because like all the children here, he knew what Gojyo's red-hair and eyes meant.

Personally, he didn't have a problem with demons, humans were much worse in his book. He'd never heard of a demon abandoning their child before, unlike his own selfish parents. Gojyo hissed sharply when he hit a rather large knot and he blushed, knowing he'd let himself be distracted from his assigned task. "Sorry" he muttered apologetically.

He ran his hands through Gojyo's hair once more before tapping him on the shoulder in warning and pouring the rest of the water over his head to rinse the shampoo and soap away. Sliding the silky strands through his fingers he smiled wistfully, "Its pretty." He mumbled before pulling back and getting another bucket full of cold water to help rinse the last of the soap away.

Sputtering and now shivering, Gojyo pulled his wet bangs away from his eyes and glanced up at the brunette confused. "What is?"

"Your hair. It's pretty. Like Spiderflowers."

Gojyo blinked at him a couple seconds and then smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Gonou ducked his head and after handing the still damp boy a large towel walked over to the locker to retrieve the spare clothes he'd brought. A few moments later had the boy's closing up the bath and seated on a two small beds in the dormitory.

Gonou tilted Gojyo's head a bit and rubbed salve over the split lip and deep bruise that billowed out over the boy's right cheek. "Sorry, I know it stings a bit, but I'm almost done. The one on your knee looks like its almost healed, did you want to put some on it as well?"

Gojyo shook his head no while Gonou snapped the medical kit's lid shut and walked away, noticing idly how the other kept swinging his legs back and forth and looking around curiously.

"Hungry?" he asked, a slight grumble to the words as his stomach spoke for the both of them. They shared a small smile as Gojyo clamored to his feet and followed Gonou out into the hall towards the dining room and kitchen.

***

"Don't let Cass scare you." Gonou whispered conspiratorially as they walked back towards the dorms, "She looks like a demon, but she's really nice. If you ever miss home too much just go see her, she always has a treat squirreled away somewhere."

Gojyo nodded and stuffed his dinner roll in his mouth, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'troll' and assumed that he was referring to the head cook. He smiled as he rounded the corner, only to get slammed back against the wall ruthlessly, his dinner tray spinning out down the hall away from them. He shook his head to clear the daze away and then groaned when he felt a hot sticky trickle down the back of his skull.

"Well if it isn't the little four-eyed freak. Didn't your whore of a mother ever teach you to watch where you're going?" spat the vindictive voice of Brad from above him.

"Let him go!" Oh no. Gonou glanced over Brad's shoulder and shook his aching head at Gojyo. The red head was shaking slightly as the bigger boy dropped Gonou and turned to face him, but he held his ground, hands balled into small fists and eyes flashing an angry fire red.

"Oh, look what we have here, hell's spawn and four-eyes, what a pair you make. Might as well teach you both a lesson th..argh!"

Gonou wasn't a fighter. Not typically at least and he never raised a hand to defend himself which is probably why the sharp palm strike to Brad's sternum was so unexpected. The boy doubled over as the air was knocked out of him and Gonou punched him again, this time right in the eye. He pushed the taller lad down with a small, wicked smile twisting his lips and ran to Gojyo's side, not sparing his ruined dinner a second thought as he jerked the startled red-head down the hall as fast as he could go.

He slammed the rectory door closed behind them, barring the door with a chair wedged under the handle and then sank to the floor exhausted. Gojyo gapped at the wooden door a few times and then set his smashed sandwich on a window sill and hunched down in front of the bruised brunette. Gently reaching out tentative fingers he brushed Gonou's bangs aside and tilted his chin, peering at the livid bruises on the boy's pale neck.

"Do they hurt?" he asked softly.

Gonou wheezed a few times and tried to swallow, gauging the damage done. Finally shaking his head he gave Gojyo a crooked grin and let his head fall back against the door. "I've had worse. You okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you stop him? I could have taken him, you know." Gojyo grumbled scooting forward until their knees knocked together and he finally slumped down beside Gonou.

"I know." Gonou placated. "Brad's a jerk though and there's no reason for him to pick on both of us. I'll deal with him."

Gojyo cracked a smile at that, "You sure did get him good. Who taught you to punch like that?"

Gonou's face clouded over for a moment until he dropped his chin and hid his eyes behind taped glasses and rough cut fringe. "My dad." He mumbled sullenly, "Before they split and mom took me away. He use to teach me all sorts of stuff but…we'd just started judo when he left."

"Sorry." Gojyo murmured and butted his shoulder with his head. Crawling forward he grabbed his sandwich off the sill and ripped it in half, holding part under Gonou's nose until the other boy blinked at him confused.

"Here. You lost yours kicking that jerk's butt, you can have half of mine."

"Thanks."

Gojyo shrugged and sat back against the door, their shoulders brushing lightly. There were a few minutes of quiet munching when Gojyo suddenly started snickering softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You look like a bookworm and then go and flatter that guy." He giggled again, turning to smile brightly into shocked green eyes, "I've never had a friend like you before. You're kinda crazy and a bit cool."

"Really?" Gonou blushed lightly and turned back to study the last piece of his crust intently.

"Well…just a bit." Gojyo teased.

Gonou punched him lightly in the shoulder while smiling, "Jerk."

Gojyo just laughed louder.

***

"Yes, mam. I understand. Yes. No, I'm sorry she wasn't able to come and get him herself. No. No, he'll be just fine. Yes. I understand, Sister. Yes. Come along, Gojyo, we're going home."

Gonou watched from the shadows again as Gojyo was lead out of Mother Superior's small office, bright yellow slicker on over their standard white shirt and blue shorts. He frowned in confusion. He knew Gojyo had family out there, but like the rest of them he didn't actually think they'd come get him. This new boy didn't look much older than Brad, so why was the Sister letting him be taken?

Shuffling a bit farther into the dabbled sunlight, the stained glass painting him in vivid yellows, blues, and greens he caught Gojyo's eye and stepped forward slightly into a patch of red, his entire being shimmering in the watery reflection the color of spilt blood.

"Gojyo?" he called softly, his friend's eyes jerking up to star into his.

The red-head looked up at the older boy and then back at Gonou, pulling out from under the heavy bronze hand and running the short distance to Gonou's side.

"You're leaving?"

"My brother came for me. He said I can go home. That mom won't…he promised she'd be better this time." Gojyo toed the floor nervously, his eyes flicking back and forth between Gonou's bright green ones and the dull grey tiles.

"Oh. You'll…you'll come visit, won't you?" Gonou asked wistfully.

"I'll try. I really will. Maybe Jien can bring me every once and a while. I hope. Hey…you'll be okay, you know. You're smarter than anyone else here and stronger too. Don't let that jerk push you around anymore just because I'm not here. You've got to get out of here and find your little sister, right?" Gojyo gave his friend a lopsided grin.

"Yes. I. I'll try, Gojyo." Gojyo glanced at his brother's back for a second as the older boy spoke quietly to Mother Superior and quickly pulled Gonou into a bear hug, the force enough to make the brunette squeak.

"I won't forget you," Gojyo whispered in his ear, his voice catching slightly, "You're my first friend and I'll always remember you."

"Promise?" Gonou asked, hands coming up to clutch at the squeaky material of the slicker.

"Promise."

"Gojyo!" Jien called for him as they broke apart, sad smiles mirrored on the other's faces.

"Promise!" Gonou called out as he watched his friend disappear into the summer shower, slicker up and over his bright red hair as he left. He didn't mind when the Mother Superior gently rested a wrinkled hand on his shoulder or when she pulled him against her habit and he cried for the first time since he'd been left sullen and alone in front of the orphanage.

It was a long time before exhaustion won out over the tears and the Sister took him back to the dorms.

***

Gonou kicked at the shimmering puddle angrily. He'd lost his parents, his sister, and now his only friend. Looking back at the hateful church he swore under his breath. A Merciful God was a lie. Pulling his slicker closer he braced himself against the cold breeze and grit his teeth. Glancing back down the stone walkway that led away from the church orphanage he promised himself that one day he would find them, his loving little sister Kanon and his new friend Gojyo. He'd find them both one day, he promised.

Fin.


End file.
